Una confesión
by shadow66 princess
Summary: El momento en que por fin el segundo portero del equipo y el defensa amante del mar confiesan sus sentimientos. One shot, corto y muy dulce. SHONEN AI! Si no les gusta este genero, no entren!


**Nombre:** Una confesión.

**Autora:** Shadowprincess/Kitsune neko.

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven.

**Pareja:** TsunamixTachimukai.

**Genero:** Comedia/Romance/Shonen-ai.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, simplemente los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi imaginación y no gano nada escribiendo esto mas que, cumplir mis fantasías xDDD.

Desde hacia tiempo, Tsunami, se había dado cuenta de que existían 3 cosas que en verdad le gustaban: El mar con sus grandes olas, el fútbol soccer y cierto adorable e inocente aspirante a portero del Equipo de Raimon.

Poco tiempo después de haberlo conocido, no pudo evitar quedar encantado con la tímida, amable y dulce personalidad del chico ademas de ser alguien muy talentoso y muy dedicado a su pasión por su deporte favorito. De forma desafortunada para él, las hormonas de la adolescencia no ayudaban mucho y con facilidad se distraía...como en ese momento, estaba tan embobado viendo a Tachimukai que no se dio cuenta que un balón venia directamente hacia el, hasta que escucho la voz del capitán pero ya era demasiado tarde y termino llevándose un golpe fuerte en el rostro cayendo al piso inconsciente.

-Tsunami-san! -exclamo, el segundo portero, acercándose a su compañero moreno al mismo tiempo que el resto de los integrantes del equipo.

-Tsunami, Tsunami...¿En que estaría pensando? -susurro Endou, con un gesto en su rostro, mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. Las ayudantes del club rápidamente se acercaron y decidieron llevarlo a la enfermería de la escuela para revisarlo mejor.

El traslado fue sencillo gracias a Kabeyama, apenas lo dejaron recostado en una de las camas y la enfermera empezó a revisarlo, pidiéndoles "amablemente" que la mayoría del equipo saliera, quedando dentro de la habitación solo Touko y Tachimukai, ambos lucían muy preocupados ya que el pelirrosa no despertaba.

-¿Que tiene enfermera?..No es nada grave, ¿cierto? -pregunto la chica al tiempo que la educadora sonreía al ver la sincera preocupación de sus amigos.

-No es nada grave, solo se desmayo por el golpe y seguro le quedara una fea hinchazón en la frente -murmuro anotando algunas cosas -Ya despertara, enseguida vuelvo -y sin dar mas explicación, la enfermera salio del lugar. Después de unos minutos, su compañera de equipo le encargo a Tachimukai el cuidado del surfista mientras ella iba a buscar a sus amigos para avisarles sobre el estado de salud de su compañero.

Ahora se encontraban ellos dos solos en la enorme y silenciosa enfermería, nunca le había gustado nada que tuviera que ver con médicos, enfermeras, hospitales y demás pero podía soportar todo eso con tal de cuidar de su superior, se había asustado enormemente cuando le vio caer al suelo sin sentido...se acerco lentamente al borde de la cama, se quito los guantes dejándolos sobre la mesita de al lado.

Le observaba fijamente, dejando que su vista repasara cada rasgo de su rostro, le gustaba esa piel morena, aquel cabello rosa y rebelde, esos ojos negros que siempre reflejaban diversión, aquella sonrisa y sobre todo el aroma de su piel, siempre olía a agua salada...siempre olía a mar. Se sonrojo con fuerza, volteando el rostro mientras apretaba los puños, al ver hacia donde iban sus pensamientos; ese no era el momento para estar pensando en eso, lo primero era Tsunami y que se despertara pronto.

Aun así la tentación era grande, después de todo el moreno seguía dormido y no había nadie mas, el menor trago saliva pesadamente y volvió a fijar su vista en el otro, su respiración era suave, acerco su mano temblorosa hasta el rostro del mayor sin poder contenerse mientras su mejillas estaban teñidas de un tono rosado.

-Ah, es muy suave...-susurro en voz baja, rozando la piel de su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, y sin pensarlo mucho se inclino sobre el chico inconsciente, cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras resistía la vergüenza, al final, logro juntar sus labios en un beso dulce y cariñoso apenas rozando sus bocas. El portero sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, casi saliendose de su pecho, un agradable calor le recorría por completo. Estaba besando al chico de sus sueños, al defensa que le había robado el corazón y estaba disfrutando de ese contacto hasta que sintió el suave movimiento de la boca del cuerpo ajeno, abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, estaba a punto de separarse pero una mano sobre su nuca se lo impidió, forcejeo un poco mas y entreabrió los labios para reclamar pero el moreno aprovecho eso para deslizar su lengua en el interior de su cavidad, rozando sus dientes y jugando con ambas lenguas.

El portero solo atino a volver a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar, respondiendo el beso con algo de torpeza, se separaron cuando el oxigeno empezó a hacerles falta. Tsunami le sonrió ampliamente, el castaño bajo la mirada dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos, su rostro estaba rojo y no pudo evitar morder ligeramente su labio inferior.

-Pensé que nunca lo harías, Tachimukai -comento divertido el amante de las olas, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba sobre la cama, quedando sentado.

-...¿D-desde cuando estas despierto? -pregunto con timidez, sin levantar la vista, se sentía sumamente apenado. Se había atrevido a demasiado, aquellos gestos eran impropios de su personalidad.

-Hmm desde que me tocaste la mejilla jiji -susurro enternecido al notar como el cuerpo del menor se tensaba ante su confesión. Alargo su brazo, tomando su mentón con suavidad, obligando a que le mirara fijamente.

Acorto la distancia entre ambos, sin borrar aquella sonrisa tan característica del defensa- No tienes de que avergonzarte...si no lo hacías tu, lo hubiera hecho yo -murmuro, complacido al ver sus hermosos ojos, brillar de forma especial.

-Tsunami san...yo...yo...a mi me gustas -comento con nerviosismo pero aun así con una sutil sonrisa de felicidad.

-No solo me gustas, te amo, Tachimukai -dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del menor, para probar sus labios de nuevo, besándolo de forma lenta siendo agradablemente correspondido por su ahora pareja y hubieran seguido así, sino hubieran escuchado un fuerte ruido, haciendo que se separaran de forma brusca, volteando sus rostros hasta la entrada...de forma mas precisa al suelo, donde se encontraban sus compañeros del club, tirados, unos sobre otros, a excepción de los siempre _'cool'_ Kido y Gouenji.

-Jeje lo siento chicos, todos queríamos ver si Tsunami estaba bien, no queríamos...ejem interrumpirlos -murmuro el capitán sonriendo de forma embarazosa sin sentirse muy molesto al estar siendo aplastado por el velocista Kazemaru.

-¡Ah no te preocupes, Endou! -exclamo el surfista, sonriendo y abrazando al otro portero que estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro -Ademas siempre podemos seguir en otro momento. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -murmuro de forma que solo su pareja pudiera escucharle.

-¡TSUNAMI-SAN! -se quejo completamente rojo, separándose un poco y provocando la risa de los demás que seguían en el suelo, sin saber muy bien que pasaba pero encantados de ver a sus dos amigos tan felices.

A partir de ese momento muchas cosas iban a cambiar en el equipo de soccer de Raimon pero seguramente todas serian para mejorar.

FIN.

**Notas Finales: **Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Inazuma Eleven, espero que sea coherente y que se haya apegado a los roles de los personajes jajaja ¡Adoro esta pareja! Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y gramática jeje. Ojala les haya gustado, gracias por leer!


End file.
